To Love Evil
by Mein Benutzername
Summary: A short tale of unrequited love between a simple woman and a blackened heart. T for slight gore. OC involved.


_To Love Evil_

The wind pulled his long twisted locks from his pale face as he grinned maliciously towards the woman before him. The black tendrils danced in Mother Nature's sigh. Red eyes glared intently at her, never straying. The figure, in all of his despicable glory, had smashed her heart, ruthlessly shredding the delicate pieces and spreading them before her feet. His sinister laugh echoed in the wind, leaving the sound forever imprinted in the trees, sending them trembling.  
One cannot forget such a purely evil sound as that with ease.  
"Oh, you foolish human. Did you truly believe that I could love? That I could ever feel anything besides hatred? You mistook the disdain in my eyes for concern, the blackness in my heart for fondness. Love is a fool's living. But you are worse than a fool, for pressing your pitiful misjudgments upon me. Now you will pay the price." Once again, a grin split the face of the demon, revealing the joy he took in causing misery and pain to others. Even if she were to survive this encounter, she would be forever lost.  
Dead to everything but sorrow.  
As he lifted a pale hand, bathed in moonlight and checked with the swaying shadows of leaves, she began to tremble. But it was not from fear. It was determination. In a deep, smooth voice, she spoke.  
"I take no heed of your threats. You speak of love as if it is something disdainful, and something to despise." He smirked at the brave tone flowing from her slim frame.  
"Is it not?"  
"No!" She responded, venom piercing the atmosphere like and arrow, aimed straight for the heart of it's prey. "Love is to be embraced. It is a gift bestowed upon us that is near incomprehensible. It gives hope to the hopeless, strength to the weak. Love is what keeps us alive. We would be nothing but empty shells without it's filling our souls." The male frowned.  
"Your exclamations fall upon deaf ears, wench. You speak of giving hope to one that enjoys ripping it from others grasp. You promise strength to one that is already unmatched without an opponent. You tell of it filling souls to a man that possesses none. Have you gone mad? Is your mind so deluded into thinking that love will solve all of your problems? I've heard enough of your ramblings, you and your empty words will die tonight." Great vines and tentacles, of various demonic origin and appearance, shot from his muscled back, entrapping the being before him.  
"I will change you my love! You will finally see what true happiness is!" The amusement previously found in his features, contorted into a slight anger at her words. He did not need love, he did not need this impudent woman. Bringing her closer until she was suspended before him, the grove seemed to shiver as one at the cold chill of his words.  
"What makes you think you can change me? So many have tried, yet I stand as the horrific monster before you. What is so different about you?"  
"Nothing." She smiled. "I am an average woman. But I know that somewhere inside you, a human heart beats, and that I have touched it with my words. You may deny it, but I have already changed you Narauku." He simply studied her face, his blank stare one that would unnerve others, seemed to only encourage her that she was right. Finally he spoke, in almost a bored tone.  
"I envy your conviction Aisuru. But not your insanity." With these words, he abruptly crushed the woman, Aisuru, to death. He let her limp body fall to the ground, basking in the pained expression on her face as she lay, her flesh cooling in the moonlight as it was deprived of the beating heart and warm blood that kept it well. The evil Demon Narauku left the crumpled form for a wandering soul to find and bury, or devour greedily. As he flew away in his protective barrier, slowly delving deeper into the tendrils of a purple miasma that seemed to consume life itself, he never detected the small spark emerging in his human heart. He was only half demon, after all.  
But no matter. Darkness always consumed the light. Soon the small shine of hope and the possibility of change would disappear. It would be devoured by loathing and greed, vanquished from such a putrid piece of flesh.

…

The darkness would rise,  
What little hoped that survived,  
Would drown in painful lies,  
Die with wails and cries,  
It'd never come again,  
It's time for day to end,  
He'll never smile in joy,  
Pain is merely a toy,  
The demon they all despise,  
He was an angel in her eyes.  
Aisuru aku.  
To love Naraku.  
To love evil.

-

**Hallo! This is the second little one shot I'm posting. ^_^ They are for different fandoms, though! I've just had this one typed up for a while so I thought I would post it! That was really all. Please tell me if I made any mistakes!**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**


End file.
